The long wait
by Itsmecoon
Summary: !6 year old Sam broke orders and hunted alone. This contains spanking so avoid if you don't like. This was written for a team challenge.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell Title: The long wait. Word Count: 1558 Rating: Teen Fandom: Supernatural (pre-show) Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand, brush, belt Characters: Dean and Dad/Sam Summary: I don't own these characters. Sam breaks standing orders and hunts alone. Notes & Warnings: Spanking of a teen by his Brother and Dad.

TEAM DRAMATIC/ Orders

16 year old, Sam paced back and forth in front of the window. He looked at every headlight to see if it was Dean coming back to the motel.The roar of the Impala would be a dead giveaway that his brother was back, but it didn't keep him from looking.

It seemed like Sam had been waiting for days instead of hours. He knew he was in so much trouble, but was glad that their Dad was too far away to get there first. He prayed that Dean's punishment would be all he would get since he was the one in charge, but he probably wouldn't be that lucky with the seriousness of today's offense.

Suddenly, Sam's stomach dropped to his knees, his mouth went dry and his hands became sweaty. He heard the familiar roar of the Impala as it got closer and closer to the One Stop motel. As he slowly turned back towards the window, he saw the car. He forced himself to walk across the room and sit on the bed. He bit his bottom lip and rocked back and forth trying not to think about what was about to happen. He was nervous and the butterflies that were running rampant in his stomach, doubled when he heard the key in the lock. He couldn't look at Dean. He kept his eyes on his shoes,

Dean stormed in, slammed the door, flicked on the lights, and closed the curtains. He was so mad that he was pacing back and forth. He got close to Sam, wagged his finger like he was going to say something, but turned around pacing more. After doing that about three times, Sam decided he needed to say something.

"Hey Dean."

"Don't you hey Dean me! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to prove that I can handle hunting. Dad's been putting me down for weeks. Hounding me like he always does. This was just a simple salt and burn and I wanted to prove I could handle it."

"Dammit Sam, you know nothing we do is simple! You got lucky that the ghost wanted to leave. If it would have put up a fight, you could have gotten seriously hurt or killed. You had no back up!"

"I handled it Dean."

"WE DON'T HUNT ALONE! DO WE?"

"Dad does."

"DAMMIT SAM!" Dean shouted as he punched the wall. "I'm not talking about Dad and you know it! I'm talking about you and me! We aren't allowed to hunt alone! You know that's a standing order from him! You know that as well as I do and you know what's coming don't you?"

Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat and whispered,

"Yes Sir. Where do you want me?"

Dean looks at Sam and he looks so young. He really wants to get through to him as well as let his Dad know the situation was taken care of, so he sat on the bed across from Sam and said,

"Get your hairbrush, lose your jeans, and get over my knee."

"Deeeeaaaannnn, can't I just bend over the bed?"

"No, you acted like a child, and you'll be spanked like one. Do as I said now or you lose the underwear too."

Sam's heart sunk and low as his stomach already was. He got up and walked over to the dresser. He took his jeans off and put them on the dresser, grabbed his hairbrush and walked over to stand in front of Dean. He handed Dean the brush and stood there. Dean was patient. He waited for Sam to make the decision to get over his knee, that way it showed that Sam took responsibility for what he had done and was willing to accept the consequences for his actions.

Sam knew that Dean would wait until he was ready. He was getting spanked and there was no getting around that. Why had he been so stupid? He took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his shirt and placed himself over Dean's knee. Dean adjusted Sam in the position he wanted him and said,

"Why are you about to get spanked Sammy?"

"Becau" Sam started than cleared his throat to get his voice under control, "Because I went on a hunt alone to prove that I could do it. I was lucky that I wasn't killed for being stupid and stubborn."

SWAT! "OW!"

"You're not stupid. Don't let me hear you say that again."

Dean had caught Sam off guard by that first swat. He was about to say 'What the hell Dean?' when the spanking started. Dean went in hard and fast. The harshness of the swats caused Sam to exhale and not be able to catch his breath. Dean had to stop and adjust Sam as he was trying with all his might to get off Dean's lap.

"Sammy, breathe!"

"It...it... huuuurrrrttssss!"

"It's supposed to Sammy boy. We're just starting, so hold on to something, the bed, or my leg anything!"

They didn't say anything else. Dean just started in again. Dean felt a tightness around his ankle as Sam grabbed on for life. Dean continued his onslaught over and over.

Swat swat, swat swat, swat swat,

"Ooooooooooh, Ow ow!"

Sam cried out.

Swat swat swat swat.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Swat swat swat swat.

Sam broke down and started crying.

Swat swat swat swat.

Dean covered every inch of Sam's butt from the crown to the sit spots.

Swat swat swat swat.

He started round three and Sam started sobbing.

Swat swat swat swat.

Dean finished up and reached for the hairbrush.

"Six," he said.

"Noooooooo!" Sam cried out.

Dean raised the brush in the air and was about to bring in down on Sam's sit spot when he heard the motel room door open and saw their Dad walk in. Sam didn't think his heart could sink any lower but he was wrong. Just looking at his Dad's shoes caused it to drop to his feet.

Dean continued with the six swats, three to each sit spot. Sam cried out with each swat. Dean dropped the brush back on the bed and started rubbing Sam's back. Sam had calmed down just enough to get up. Dean stood with him and hugged his little brother.

"I'm sorry," Sam cried.

Both their heads jerked towards their Dad at the sound of his belt being unbuckled.

"You don't hunt alone Samuel Winchester and you don't hunt to prove a point. Over the end of the bed son." John ordered.

"Yes (hic) Sir (hic)." Sam said as he moved to the end of the bed and bent over.

John doubled his belt over, raised his hand and rapidly brought it down twice right in the same spot as the hairbrush had just been.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam cried out, his sobbing renewed.

John threw the belt to the floor, turned Sam around and grabbed him in a very tight hug. Dean noticed John's tears but didn't say anything.

"Never do that again Sammy. I have hunting rules to keep you safe. I could have lost you!"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm really sorry!"

John kissed Sam's head and said,

"I know you are. You're also on research duty until I say. You're grounded until I say. No TV, no Walkman, no Gameboy and no books except what I give you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Dean, is there anything you want to add to that?"

Sam looked at Dean, pleadingly with tears running down his face, waiting to see if he was going to add anything else to his punishment.

"No Sir, I think he's being punished enough."

"Okay Sam, hit the shower and get ready for bed. Dean, go get some burgers and fries."

Both boys instantly did what they were told to do without argument. Meanwhile, John went out to his truck and loaded his guns into a duffel bag. Then he came back into the motel and gathered up all the guns around that had been fired. When Sam came out of the shower, John said,

"Sam, come here."

The butterflies in Sam's stomach were doing flips as he walked over to his Dad, not knowing what to expect.

"Dad?"

"You my boy, wanted to play with guns so bad," John said handing Sam a kit, "I want all of these cleaned before you go to bed."

"Yes sir."

Sam sat very uncomfortably in the chair and started to clean the guns. Dean got back with the food and the three of them ate together. Dean went out and got his guns from the trunk of the Impala and sat down across from Sam. John showered and grabbed a third chair and sat with his boys. He worked on research while they cleaned the guns.

"So Sammy?" John asked.

"Yes Sir?"

"You wanna tell me about your case?"

"Really?" Sam smiled.

"Hell yeah," Dean shouted.

"You've been punished for it you might as well tell us."

"Well, I heard from one of the kids at the skating rink that the house on 8th street was haunted so I checked into and found it was a teenage girl."

John grabbed a gun and the three of them cleaned the weapons as Sam told his ghost story.

The End!


End file.
